Night for the Uchiha Ladies
by A White Guy
Summary: It was only fair that things turn out this way. After all, Sarada gave Boruto his "condition", so now he must take it upon himself to explore it further. Contains heavy foot fetish material.


**A request I had done for someone on DA.**

* * *

Boruto and Sarada had been friends for who knows how long. The Uzumakis and Uchihas were like two halves of one big family. Visits were as regular as 3 meals per day (4 in the case of Uzumaki patriarch Naruto) and any form of problems they had, they could easily talk to each other about and support one another. And with Boruto and Sarada, they knew nearly everything about each other...except one thing.

Boruto happened to have a huge foot fetish.

It didn't help that almost everyone wore ninja sandals that exposed people's toes. But Boruto knew that even though it was a good way to become attracted to feet, that alone didn't cause his foot fetish, or else every ninja in the world would have one. No, his realization came during a training session with Sarada from a while back. The two had been sparring in her backyard, and because they were simply roughhousing for the fun of it, both of them were completely barefoot. Sarada also used to be able to beat him fairly quickly, despite not having any Uzumaki genes. Normally, she would just tackle him to the ground and then get back up, playfully teasing him to do the same. One day, however, instead of doing that...

"I beat you fair and square!" Sarada exclaimed.

"No you didn't!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Did too, baka!" Sarada said, stomping on his face with her foot.

And as she squished his head down into the ground, Boruto realized that Sarada's bare foot was on his cheek. Having no prior experience, he had no idea how soft feet were until this point, as Sarada's soles were fairly soft. The smell was a little funky since they were just sparring, but it was nothing that made Boruto gag. Her toes had scrunched up into his face as she stepped on him, and they threatened to pinch his skin right off. But out of mercy, Sarada lifted her foot back up to her side.

"Another round!" Sarada said, "You owe me one!"

" _You_ owe _me_ a lot more!" Boruto exclaimed, getting back into the swing.

That was how Boruto knew he liked feet, despite his limited experience. But tonight, he decided he would experiment a bit more, see if that would change. Since both his parents were out and his sister was at a slumber party with her friends, Sarada and Sakura decided to keep him company for the night, sitting at home watching movies. It was close to about ten at night, and Sarada and Sakura were already setting up by the couch while Boruto went to get some refreshments. Sarada had already been hanging out with him for most of the afternoon anyway (even if most of it was just getting schoolwork out of the way), but Sakura had just arrived about an hour ago after work.

Seeing the two heads facing towards the television, Boruto quickly slipped out some juice and soda...and a conspicuous bottle from the top shelf. It was actually Hinata's sleep medicine. She had been on medication to help with her insomnia, and it seemed to work for her. Boruto hoped it would work equally as well tonight.

"What do you two want?" Boruto asked from the kitchen?

"Soda pop!" Sakura boomed from the living room.

"I'll just have that fruit juice you got earlier!" Sarada exclaimed.

"Perfect," Boruto said to himself, "One of each."

Boruto put a few tablets in each beverage and stirred it well. If his mom's conversations with his dad were anything to go by, the tablets were pretty much tasteless, so there shouldn't be any noticeable difference in the drinks. He grabbed himself a soda as well, albeit one that was untainted. It looked like Sarada had already put a movie in, because there was already action on the screen when Boruto sat between Sarada and Sakura. He noticed that, since they were all in for the night, the girls had already removed their sandals, their bare feet pressing into the carpet. That would be one less step for Boruto once the medicine worked its magic. He took note of the fact that their toenails were unpainted, something he greatly anticipated since, though polish was pretty, natural was even better for him.

"Thanks," they both said as they took their beverages.

The very first sip, all three of them drank simultaneously. They continued watching the movie for a while, each drinking their beverages respectively. A little more into the movie, Boruto started to see some of it taking effect. Sarada, mostly. She was younger and lighter than her mother, who was, by all definitions, a voluptuous woman, so while Sarada was already nodding off, Sakura was only occasionally opening and closing her droopy eyelids. About halfway into the movie, Sarada has fully succumbed to the medicine, and had passed out cold, her head leaning into Boruto's shoulder. Sakura turned and noticed when Sarada started snoring.

"Aw, that's too...too cute," Sakura said groggily, "She's cute when she sleeps."

"She sure is," Boruto said, knowing what was to come.

Sakura babbled on for a little longer before he felt her hand drop down on his leg, her arms having gone limp. In just mere moments, Sakura too leaned her head on Boruto's shoulder, and she too started snoring. However, unlike Sarada, Sakura started drooling into Boruto's shoulder.

"Heh, wonder if mommy dearest would like seeing herself like this," he said.

As comfortable as Boruto was, he got up off the chair, sending the two Haruno ladies into each other, Sarada resting her head on Sakura's thighs while Sakura herself suddenly rested her head on Sarada' head, drooling into her hair. Boruto broke into laughter upon seeing this.

"Okay, _that_ is funny," Boruto said, before calming down, "But that's not why I'm here."

Since Sarada was the one who gave him his foot fetish, Boruto decided it was only fair to start with her. Sitting on the coffee table across from the snoozing ladies, Boruto grabbed Sarada's ankles and put her bare feet on his lap. Her feet were slightly smaller than his, roughly about a size 7, with short but slender toes and peachy soles with a little bit of red blush on her heels. Lifting her feet to his face, he inhaled the slightly funky but still fragrant smell of her feet. They were actually much cleaner this time than with their brawl, so Boruto knew, at the very least, she did not have a natural foot odor, it just kinda came and went, and right now it was mild. Boruto planted his face directly onto her soles, his nose in between her toes where he took more sniffs.

Boruto opened his mouth and let out his tongue, licking her soles. This was the first time foot had ever met tongue for him, so he was ecstatic at the taste of Sarada's foot. It had a mild leathery taste, but was not at all unpleasant. Far from it, Boruto kept licking until he had practically licked out all the leather taste. Holding her feet in his hands, he then put her big toe in his mouth, absorbing the same taste of Sarada's feet, this time sucking it out like a lollipop. He slobbered all over her other toes, and whichever ones he had not been licking at the time were brushing against his face, sending a warm, tickling sensation all throughout, giving him a few minutes of pleasure.

"Sarada sure has some tasty feet," Boruto said, "Wonder about Sakura, though."

With a bit of reluctance, but with the excitement of more to come, Boruto put Sarada's feet back down and inched over to where Sakura rested, lifting her ankles and putting her feet in his lap. She had much thicker and meatier feet than Sarada, roughly about a size 11, with plumper toes, and, for some reason to Boruto's pleasure, smellier than Sarada's. Even the deepest poke from Boruto's curious fingers were met with no bone, just more foot flesh. After poking them enough, he lifted them up and rubbed his face in her soft, sweaty soles. Her foot sweat was already being smeared across his face, and the softness and warmth of her feet was giving him even more wood.

Not bothering to wipe the sweat drops off his face, Boruto let out his tongue and licked up her sole. It had a salty, vinegary taste that Boruto simply kept eating up as his tongue moved all across both of Sakura's soles. His tongue rolled across her toes, quickly putting both big toes in his mouth, sucking the vinegary taste right out of them. His tongue slithered like a snake between the digits of Sarada's toes, wiping up whatever traces of sweat were still in between them. Boruto sucked off on her other toes as he slowly became accustomed to the smell of her feet, getting his taste buds adjusted to lady feet.

"Mmmm, that was delish!" Boruto exclaimed, "And now for dessert!"

Boruto grabbed Sarada's feet again and, placing the smaller feet next to Sakura's much larger feet, stuck both pairs of toes in his mouth. One big toe was enjoyable, five toes was paradise...but twenty was the promised land. As the mother-daughter duo snored away, their round and succulent toes remained inside Boruto's mouth for many minutes. Boruto's eyes were rolling in the back of his head with each caress of his tongue or suck of the lips. The euphoria of the whole thing made his mind fuzzy, though he was still aware enough to taste their toes. The salty taste of their toes eventually became too much for the young man, and after what seemed like forever, but was really just a few minutes, Boruto leaned back, falling flat on his back on the coffee table. Almost in slo-mo, the wet pairs of toes limply fell, along with their soles, onto the edge of the table, their heels almost kicking Boruto in the balls. Even when limp, a kick in the balls from either Sakura or Sarada was guaranteed to hurt.

"Oh man," Boruto said, "That was well worth the risk."

After a minute of catching his breath, he sat back up, brushing loose strands of hair from his face. Knowing fully well that Sakura and Sarada would not wake up until the wee hours of the morning, he didn't bother trying to wake them. He simply grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, as tonight's entertainment was now over. He grabbed a nearby blanket and covered them both in it. All he could see now was their legs and feet sticking out, as well as both girls snoring into each other's shoulders.

"Good night, ladies," Boruto said, walking over to his own bedroom to turn in.


End file.
